The Life of a Trophy Wife
by Dei-Doge
Summary: Fleur dis Lee thinks she is living the life of luxury. With a powerful husband and successful modeling career her life seems to be as perfect as can be, she will do anything for her Fancypants. But when Fleur gets suspicious of Fancy one night, she finds out a terrible secret that changes their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

"If I have to wear this corset any longer I think I'm going to faint." Fleur dis Lee whispered to her assistant, Shimmer Swirls.

"Well be glad there is only an hour left in the photo shoot, just a few more pictures and it will all be over." Shimmer replied.

Fleur posed as cameras flashed and showered all around, her outfit being a checkered corset with laced lingerie, her flank exposed. _Only one more hour_ Fleur thought to herself. She gazed at the stallions gawking behind her, _What pigs._

* * *

Fleur untied the corset with her magic and threw it on the ground. She laid herself against a couch in the middle of her dressing room, exhausted from today's shoot.

"Why does my husband insist on me modeling for these silly CoverMare magazines! It's like charity work for horny ass-" before Fleur could finish ranting to herself there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

A white, blue maned unicorn entered, holding a floating rose with his magic. "Hello darling, I saw the pictures from your last shoot, you are as beautiful as ever~" Fancypants said sweetly as he placed the rose in Fleur's hair, giving her a nuzzle.

"Don't flatter me husband, you know as much as I how I hate the CoverMare magazine. They treat their models like dogs and will let just about anyone inside the shoot with enough money, it's ridiculous."

"I know my dear, but I promised one of my clients that I would have the most beautiful model in Canterlot be on a cover of their magazine," he placed a hoof to her face and starred into her eyes, "you know I couldn't of made that deal with Prim Hemline without some sort of sacrifice, I'm a business man not a miracle worker."

"You could have at least told me ahead of time, maybe before the day of the shoot?" she placed her hooves around him and nuzzled his neck "Anyway can we go shopping in a bit darling, I could use some new shoes after a day like today." She smiled at him innocently, her eyes grew wide begging.

"With a face like that how could I say no, but I actually have some work to do tonight." Fleur looked down disappointed, Fancypants petted her mane reassuringly "Starflower wants to start a new clothing line, I need to discuss this with some of my fashion clients. It's a very important meeting that I can't miss darling, just take the EquestrianExpress card I gave you and get yourself something nice. I should be home in the morning." Fancypants explained.

He nuzzled her one last time then headed out the door, Fleur watched him as he left. Fleur sighed _He could of at least said good bye_ she thought to herself, taking the rose out of her hair with magic and sniffed it. _I truly hate roses_ thinking to herself as she tossed the rose aside and pouted.

* * *

"Oh that dress fits you like a jewel Fleur!" Amberlocks complemented as she watched her friend twist and turn in a new pink striped summer dress, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You think so? I think this goes perfect with these yellow heels." Fleur giggled as she starred at herself.

"Yes, yes everything looks fantastic. You don't mind if I buy a few things as well Fleur? I mean I found this really cute sunhat and purse that would just look wonderful with this outfit I got the other day and..."

"Say no more Amber, you're my closest friend! I'll buy you whatever you want." Fleur exclaimed as she picked up a pair of sunglasses with her magic and put them on herself "Do you think my Pantsy Wantsy would like these?" She turned to Amber for approval.

"I doubt Fancypants would care what your wearing, the only thing he seems to be interested in is his class in society and money," Amber scolded and added "You know he's just using you."

"AMBER!" Fleur protested "How could you say that, he's been so good to me! You know that! I was a nobody before he came around and changed everything..." Fleur said dreamily as she looked into the distance, thinking about those first days they had met.

* * *

In the years before Fancypants, Fleur lived in Vanhoover, where she was born and raised. Fleur's parents died when she was only five. Both her parents were treated very highly in Vanhoover, but for reasons that were not looked upon as acceptable in society (they were vicious gangsters in the pony mafia). Her parents were both assassinated when trying to escape Vanhoover, and thus Fleur was put into an orphanage where she lived a poor and underprivileged life.

Fleur dreamed of getting away from Vanhoover and living the life of a princess, or at least highly wealthy, wishing to be taken care of by anyone. With low self-esteem and lack of confidence always hovering over her however she had no will of her own to push herself towards what she desired. So she waited and lived a quiet life, growing up hard but learning to cope, thinking a simple life was all she would ever have.

On her eighteenth birthday (which also happened to fall on Hearth's Warming Eve) everything changed for Fleur. A fashion show was said to be displayed in the town square that evening, including numerous other festivities to celebrate the holiday. It was the first time Fleur could explore on her own and she saved up as many bits as she could for the event, ready to have a wonderful time. She put on her best dress she made herself, a simple attire with slight patches of different fabric here and there, and a single daisy she put in her hair.

As young Fleur trotted along the square, gazing at the festivities, she was in awe. Fleur had never seen such a glorious display up close before. Lights and happy ponies could be found in excess all around, Fleur could hardly believe such a sight. She made her way through the crowd towards the fashion show, which was about to start, and quickly took a seat in the very front. The show was about to begin, Fleur was jittery with excitement.

"Are you ready for a show, ponies of Vanhoover!" Announced a unicorn colt in a blue suite with a floating microphone, who was already on stage. A roar of hoots and clops filled the air as he appeared, the announcer trotting down the runway towards the crowd "The most beautiful ponies of Equestria have come to show off the most fabulous works of fashion approved by Sapphire Shores herself! And here they come!" the announcer pony turned and faced the curtain of the runway, backing off stage while the ponies behind the curtain slowly came out to make their appearance. They were the most beautiful ponies Fleur had ever seen. She gazed at how their bodies were perfectly toned, how their outfits were so beautiful, and such confidence they showed in their stride across the runway. Fleur couldn't help but be jealous, she wanted to wear those beautiful outfits those ponies wore, she wanted to BE those ponies. Each model pony came across the stage, turned and modeled for the crowd of cameras waiting for them, then slowly disappeared behind the curtains. Fleur wished she could be on stage, having everypony look up to her, being praised for her beauty and grace like those models upon the stage.

Within minutes the fashion show was over and ponies started to leave, but Fleur stayed behind, too wrapped up in her own thoughts and dreams to even think about moving. Soon, after most of the ponies left, tears built up in Fleur's eyes, for she realized that no poor pony would ever be accepted to model or live a life around such high society. Those models were beautiful, wealthy, and confident, everything she was not. But then a tall stallion came to her rescue.

"Why are you crying my dear, such a lovely face doesn't deserve such tears." He looked into her eyes and smiled, putting a hoof on her head, petting her.

He was much older than she was, a very tall and handsome stallion who must be rather wealthy to afford such designer attire, Fleur thought to herself. She winced as he petted her, shoving his hoof away in protest. _Why is he being so nice to me, he's probably not to be trusted, no stallions from the upper class are_ Fleur's mind warned, questioning his actions. She never got much attention from stallions before, especially somepony as handsome as this one seemed to be. "Why are you talking to me?" Fleur demanded.

"Because you are quite beautiful young mare, I've been watching you from the judges table, the way you glistened and smiled when you saw those models made you look like an angel." He said charmingly as he got closer to her "I can make you my angel, making you smile like that every day. I saw your eager eyes as you looked upon those simple model ponies, just do as I say and everything can be yours."

Fleur's eyes widened, she could hardly believe what she was hearing. Everything she wanted given right to her on a silver platter, it was too good to be true and she knew it. But then again, Fleur thought, what bad could really become of this, she had no life of her own that was worth any value to her, and she knew this was her only chance to become what she wanted in the quickest way possible.

"What is your name mister?" asked Fleur

"Fancypants, and what is yours my fair mareden?"

"Fleur dis Lee"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nyahh~" Fleur yawned as she awoke from her nap, stretching a hoof as she slowly climbed out of bed. A small creature yapped at her feet. "Oh shush Bastien, I'll give you some food in a minute" Fleur whispered to her fennec fox as she crouched down to snuggle him, then jumped to her feet as she heard someone downstairs unlock the front door. "Fancy must be home!" Fleur exclaimed in delight.

She quickly changed into a silky see-through nightgown, stepping over her foxy as she reached for her mirror. She hurried as she tried brushing her hair, putting on mascara, and smearing on lipstick at the same time. "Perfeect~" Fleur said sweetly as she double checked herself in the mirror, then quickly hurried out the door.

She trotted briskly down the halls, her home a perfect example of the finest upper class mansion in Canterlot. The theme this year was "gold à la mode", the mansion being filled with the most beautiful (and expensive) golden artwork, golden vases, golden sculptures, and golden furniture. Every year there was a home fancy contest in Canterlot, hosted by Canterlot's Yacht club, where all members compete to see who has the most elaborate home. Fleur couldn't care less about her beautiful mansion though, the only thing on her mind was Fancy.

"Welcome home my Fancy!" she said cheerfully as she trotted down the stairs. Fancy, taking off his top hat and coat, quickly looked up to see his lovely wife walking towards him in very skimpy attire.

"Good morning my dear, I hope you didn't stay up all night for me." Fancy said as Fleur quickly embraced him with nuzzles. Fancy turned away and trotted towards his study, papers floating above his head, with Fleur quickly following behind.

"Oh I didn't," Fleur replied cheerfully, "I was able get a little sleep before you came, I also went out shopping with Amberlocks, she wanted me to buy a few things for her and I got this really nice new dre-"

"That's all very nice dear, but please, get this filthy mutt off of me!" Fancy exclaimed as an angry Bastien was nipping at his back hoofs. Fleur used her magic to lift Bastien up, the fox squirming and barking as he floated above her. Fancy continued, "And as for last night's interview with my fashion clients, it was all quite a success, I need to make a few phone calls as soon as possible to have everything set in order."

"That's wonderful darling, I'm so happy for you!"

"You should be, since you're their new model! Or well...not exactly _their_ model. You see Starflower's clothing line is linked with Coltplay magazine and they want you as their next cover model. It's really quite an honor," Fancy snuggled close to Fleur and petted her mane, "I couldn't make a deal without you my dear~"

Fleur's smile disappeared "Oh umm...but...Coltplay? Will I have to..."

"Yes, yes and it was the hardest decision I ever made, BUT think of all the happiness you'll bring me when it's all over. At least I'm telling you three days before the shoot instead of the night before, right?"

"I suppose..." Fleur looked down then nuzzled Fancy, "If it'll make you happy."

"That's my Fleur, you better look sharp for those shoots in a few days, I'm counting on you to make a good impression." He studied Fleur closely, looking concerned, "I see bags under your eyes, you should probably get that checked out." Fancy turned away and went towards his study. "I will be making those calls now, I'll see you when I can my dear." Fancy said quickly as he shut the door in Fleur's face. Fleur stood outside his door, torn with disappointment.

"Bye" Fleur whispered to herself as she sank down in front of his door, putting Bastien down and hugging him. "At least I'll make him happy."

* * *

"It's not like I wasn't attracted to him or anything, I just hate when colts just STARE at you to get your attention. It's super annoying girl, and it's honestly the reason why I threw Quarts Hamplhoof to the curb. I mean a colt who is too clingy is just begging for attention, and no mare is interested in THAT honey, mhm." replied Dashawna Chic, Fleur's close friend who is one of Sapphire Shore's dance partners.

"I don't know if I would call it annoying, but I would be very concerned if Fancy started staring at me all the time." Fleur replied as she sipped a bit of her tea.

"Honey that man of yours is the best thing you got; you're always free, get whatever you want, not having to worry about him stalking you or whatever. You got it made girl."

"I suppose..." Fleur said with a sigh, "I just wish we could spend more time together."

"Yeah that must be rough on you hun, and it does make me wonder why he ain't spending time with you," Dashawna commented as she took a bite of hay cake, "I hope he ain't the cheatin type."

Fleur almost spit out her tea, the very thought of such a thing turned her stomach. "Fancy is not an adulterer! He's just busy is all, with business and such. He's always truthful with me." Fleur stuttered as she tried to keep down her tea.

"Just be careful hun is all I'm saying, allot of mares are attracted to stallions with power." Dashawna replied as she sipped some tea of her own. "I ain't going to be smoothed over by no sweet talker, but you're something else Fleur, I'd hate to see you in a distressful situation 'cuz of something he did."

Fleur looked down at her tea, swirling it around with a floating silver spoon. "I have my doubts sometimes, but a relationship is built on trust, if I can't trust Fancy..." Fleur replied discouragingly, thinking hard about what Fancy could possibly be doing other than his work.

"Don't get too stressed over it hun, I didn't mean to worry ya." Dashawna said comfortingly as she got up from her seat and put a hoof on Fleur's shoulder, "I'm sure Fancy is plenty trustful. You know me, I always want to know more then what I should. Anyway I better get going, Quarts Hamplhoof comes around the country club around this time, lord knows he'll be trying to sucker me back into his personal hell if I stay any longer. See ya around hun~"

"See you" Fleur replied as she gave Dashawna a quick hug, then watched as her friend trotted off into the distance.

_I'm sure she was just exaggerating_ Fleur thought to herself as she was finishing her tea _How could anyone think Fancy would cheat on me!_

* * *

Fleur trotted home after her visit at the country club, noticing Fancy's Ferrari wasn't parked in its usual spot. _Fancy must of went out again_ thinking Fleur as she trotted up the front steps of her home. A servant pony welcomed her at the door; a tall colt with a violet mane wearing a black suit.

"Welcome home my lady." He said as Fleur trotted past him, entering her home.

"Thank you, is my husband out?" Fleur asked as she looked down the hall, seeing her husband's study closed shut as it had been when she left.

"Yes my lady, he left shortly after you did." the servant replied as he closed the door.

"Did he now..." Fleur wondered where he went. This wasn't the first time Fancy left unannounced, but Fleur was still pondering on what Dashawna had said earlier. _I'm sure he isn't doing anything out of the ordinary, he's probably just out on another business meeting _Fleur thought to herself as she started to head towards her room, but stopped for a moment and turned back, looking at Fancy's study. _Well...I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to check on what Fancy's been working on, it would put my mind at ease and cure these awful doubts Dashawna put in my head._

Fleur trotted towards Fancy's study, starring at the door in front of her. She had never been in Fancy's study alone before, in fact she'd never been inside it at all. _I'm sure it's only business papers inside of here, I have nothing to worry about_ she thought as she tried to reassure herself. Fleur tried to open the door, but was surprised to find it locked._ Locked? Why would he lock it..._

She looked around to see if anypony was near, then quickly pulled out a hair pin from her mane. _I'm sure he just locked it to make sure the servants wouldn't go in._ Fleur thought as she started to pick the lock, quickly unlocking it with her pin and magic. _I guess an orphan never forgets how to pick a lock_ Fleur giggled to herself as she remembered her days as a filly, picking the locks of small bakeries and stores, stealing bread in the dead of night. Fleur jumped as the door unlocked and slowly opened. She entered the room cautiously, closing the door behind her.

"Oh my" Fleur said in a gasp as she looked around the room. It was a mess! Papers askew everywhere, books all over the room, the floor completely covered in nicknacks and personal belongings. She had never seen such a disaster up close. In the corner of the room stood a desk and chair, Fleur carefully walked towards it, trying not to step on anything. The desk had papers scattered over the top, a cup of coffee half-finished stood in the corner, a phone, and a few writing utensils laid on the side. Fleur looked through some of the papers, floating them above her head as she read the titles: 'Business Marketing for Young Colts', 'Importance of Fashion Ethics in Equestrian Society', 'Global Dimensions of Busi-'

"Wait, what's this?" Fleur questioned aloud as she dropped the business papers and found a stack of newspaper clippings near the corner of the desk. She lifted them up to read, all of which regarded Rarity, the young Fashion Designer from Ponyville. Fleur read the headlines: 'Small town fashion meets Canterlot with Rarity in the spotlight', 'Sapphire Shores makes Rarity her personal Fashion Designer', 'Canterlot Elite are challenged by Rarity at a Wonderbolts Derby!'

Fleur starred at the clippings for a long time, trying to remember this _Rarity_, "Hmm...Rarity...oh yes I remember, she bumped into me while Fancy and I were out shopping one afternoon. But why would Fancy keep all these clippings?" Fleur said to herself as she found more and more newspaper clippings about Rarity. She put down the clippings and opened a desk drawer, then gasped, putting a hoof to her mouth trying not to cry. Inside were photographs of Fancy and Rarity, in obviously more than friendly positions in multiple locations, in front of landmarks all over Equestria! Fleur looked through all of them, growing more upset with each picture she saw. Fleur threw the photographs onto the ground, trying not to believe that those photographs existed.

In complete despair Fleur collapsed onto the ground and started to cry, her worst nightmare had now become a reality. She connected all the dots together, the long nights away, the complete disregard for her feelings, always being booked for shoots to keep her busy...Fancy really was just using her! All these years being devoted to a stallion she thought the world of is cheating on her. Fleur felt like a fool, how could she have missed something so obvious.

"This can't be the whole truth," Fleur said aloud as she wiped her tears away and stood up, "I need answers, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fleur looked around the room more closely as she started to calm down, noticing a door hidden slightly between a stack of books and papers. She shoved the books out of the way, creating more of a mess in the room then their already was, and opened the door. It was a closet, filled with old coats and boxes.

She shuffled through the coats, thinking she might be able to find some more information about her husband she didn't know. Fleur discovered a large safe in the corner of the closet, hidden away by a stack of boxes. She shoved the boxes out of the way to get a closer look, struggling, trying to lift the safe with her magic. It wouldn't budge, the safe was much too heavy. _I'm sure I can open this at least._ Fleur thought. The safe was locked with a dial, Fleur put her head close to the safe and started to turn the dial with her magic. *click *click *ching! It opened.

Fleur clapped hooves, being pleased with herself, then her eyes widened as she noticed the contents of the safe. Thousands and thousands of golden bits and gems! _Oh my, this extravagant! _Fleur thought to herself as she gazed at the stash, looking through the bits to find any sort of documentation. _This is completely illegal, having a secret stash hidden from the banks! This is all too much for one pony, I have to get out of here._

Fleur raised herself out of the mess, looking around for some sort of bag. She found a large satchel in the closet and started floating bits and gems inside. _Like hell I'm going to let him keep all those, _Fleur thought as she looked around the room some more. She stared at the photographs she threw on the floor and sighed, floating them to her, taking a closer look. _I have to keep these, it's the only evidence I have..._She thought to herself as she put those into the satchel as well.

As the safe emptied, Fleur started heading towards the door. _I must leave as quickly as possible_, she thought as she floated the satchel to her, ready to leave. _I hope nopony sees me as I leave. _Fleur slowly opened the door, thinking the worst as she peeked outside. Nopony. _Thank Celestia, _she thought to herself, relieved.

She dashed out the door with a floating satchel behind her. Fleur had never been in a situation where she was doing something wrong in her own home, but right now everything seemed to be turned upside down. She went to her bedroom first, floating down her suitcases as she started stuffing them with her best clothes. A sleeping Bastien awoke from such a rush of movement; he yipped annoyingly trying to get in Fleur's way. "Oh, not now Bastien! Mommy's in a hurry!" Fleur said as she grabbed and stuffed things every which way. _I can't take everything, _Fleur thought with a sigh as she stuffed her second suitcase,_ in fact I probably don't need anything except this satchel. _

Fleur stopped for a moment, trying to calm down and think. She knew she couldn't stay here any longer, and she knew Fancy could be home at any time. Fleur felt like a criminal knowing all this new information about her husband, having illegal secret stashes of money and a mistress from Ponyville, it was all too much for her to bear. She put the two suitcases aside and floated a small purse towards her. Fleur went into her bathroom and put inside the essentials, then floated a smaller suitcase onto her bed where she laid the satchel and a couple pairs of clothes.

_That's much better,_ Fleur thought to herself as she looked at her new luggage. She floated a large sun hat and sun glasses towards her, putting them on. Fleur looked at herself in the mirror, _I hope this is discrete enough for nopony to recognize me immediately; I don't need any attention as I leave. _

Fleur looked at her purse and suitcase, satisfied, then gazed around the room to see if she missed anything. She was startled by a small bark from Bastien, who had been sitting on her bed, waiting. "Ohhh I mustn't leave you Bastien, you're my precious angel" She cooed as she kissed his head and put him inside her purse.

Fleur then looked at her nightstand near her bed, opening a small drawer underneath, revealing a diamond horn ring. She lifted the ring into the air, staring at it. It was the ring Fleur received when Fancy and her were wed.

"I guess…I won't be needing this." She said to herself as she continued to stare at it, wishing things could've gone differently.

A knock at Fleur's door snapped her back into reality; she dropped the ring onto the floor and quickly floated a blanket over her luggage, opening it. Fleur relaxed as she saw that it was only the servant pony from earlier.

"My lady, Mr. Fancy has called, he wishes to tell you that he won't be home until tomorrow morning and that he hopes you're preparing for your next shoot." said the servant in a very serious manner.

"Well, tell my hus- Mr. Fancy that I have a different set of plans for myself," Fleur said as she floated her purse and suitcase to her, walking out the door, "If he calls again tell him I'm going on a trip."

"Yes my lady," the servant said with a bow, "Will you need any help carrying your luggage?"

"No thank you, I can take care of myself."

* * *

Fleur kept her luggage close as she walked the streets of Canterlot. It was a much different scene at night, almost nopony was out and about, it made Fleur feel on edge. She wore a trench coat, her hat, and sunglasses, looking very suspicious as she trotted with her purse and suitcase. The streets were dark with dimly lit light posts laid out across each street, only a few houses could be seen with lights on. The cool night air felt nice as Fleur trotted quickly to the train station, there were no taxis running this late at night.

She entered the station, surprised at how beautiful it looked at night. The glass ceiling with its crystal chandeliers hanging truly made the area feel special. Too bad there were only two ponies to be seen this late at night, a janitor earth pony who was mopping the train station floor and a colt running the ticket booth.

"How many tickets?" the ticket booth colt asked in a very monotone sort of way.

"Just one, here" Fleur gave the colt a gold bit for the ticket.

"Where to lady?"

"Ponyville"

* * *

Fleur took her seat on the train, looking around to see if anypony was near. The train was completely bare from what she could tell. She petted Bastien as she looked out her window, thinking hard about the situation she was now in. _Fancy is going to be furious _Fleur thought as she gave Bastien a biscuit. _First things first, I must confront Rarity, no matter what. Maybe not immediately though, I want to see what Fancy is going to do with me gone. _She giggled to herself, _this is an awful situation I'm in, but nothing has been this exciting in a while._

Fleur's face then turned serious, _I'm probably never going to see that house again, or Canterlot, or my friends..._she looked down and sighed, _I'm a soon to be criminal once Fancy finds out that I'm gone. He is never going to forgive me. _Fleur then started to cry, she had never been on her own except for those days as a filly. Fancy had meant the world to her, and despite using her for the wrong reasons he still made her successful and (to Fleur) beautiful. _What am I doing...this is a mis-_

"Excuse me, miss lady," A young filly whispered confidently as she poked Fleur on the shoulder, the fillies eyes widened as she saw that Fleur was crying. Fleur wiped her face with her hoof and looked at the filly. "Oh umm...I'm sorry lady, it's just I noticed you from my seat. I'm Diamond Tiara and I'm going to be pretty, just like you!"

Fleur looked at the filly in astonishment as she continued, "I met you at one of my daddy's parties a few weeks ago, we were just coming back home from a trip to Canterlot, my Dad is a very important business stallion."

"I see, well I'm glad to see you agai-"

"My daddy is going to be super happy you're here, he probably has tons of important things to talk to you about, I should go get him." Diamond interrupted as she started to dart towards the other corridor.

"NO!" Fleur grabbed the fillies shoulder fast, stopping her. "No, that won't be necessary. Tell me, why do you want to be like me?"

Diamond looked at Fleur with her large violet eyes and took a seat next to her, ready to answer. "Because you're the most beautiful mare in the world and I want to be a model, just like you."


End file.
